The Millennium princess
by AkiJudaichan
Summary: An ancient evil has been resurrected and only the millennium princess, the millennium mage and the seven warriors of light can save the world from destruction. But what if the millennium princess is not what the warriors and the mage had expected. This is a Fem Jaden fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I, AkiJudaichan do not own the Yugioh series, if I did the duels would be horrible. :P This has spoilers for the end of Yugioh and the end of season 3 of GX.**

"**Speaking to other characters"**

'**Speaking to spirits'**

* * *

Chapter one Nightmares

There were flames all around her. She could hear the cries and screams of her village. She was holding on to her older brother's hand, while running to escape the madness their life had suddenly thrown upon them. Then out of nowhere two royal guards appeared grabbing the young girl.

Jaden's Pov:

Jaden screamed sitting up in fright. He had not had a dream that intense in quite a while. To be exact he had not dreamt that intensely since he was about five years old.

'Yubel', Jaden exclaimed with eyes full of fear.

'What is it, Jaden', the sleepy spirit said with a yawn.

'Yubel, that dream', Jaden said, 'What was it?'

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared with obvious concern for his partner's well being.

'Jaden', Yubel said with concern in her voice, 'What was your dream about?'

Jaden explained his dream to the concerned spirits and Yubel's face turned from concern to shock.

'Yubel?', Jaden asked. 'You know what that dream means don't you?'

Yubel gave Jaden this guilty look and said, 'It is something you do not need to remember. Go back to sleep and we will deal with this in the morning.'

'Fine, okay', Jaden said while forcing himself back to sleep.

* * *

Ryou's Pov:

Ryou awoke with a fright. This was the first time he had ever dreamt about the thief's past since he had returned to the spirit world. He really did not appreciate being reminded of the thief after all the things the spirit had forced him to do, though he did feel sorry for the spirit, losing his entire family like that must have been hard. But that does not excuse his actions. No Ryou would never forgive the spirit for the arch evils he had committed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door snapping Ryou back into reality. Ryou wondered who would contact him at that late hour. It certainly was not anyone with a decent sleep scheduale. Slowly and cautiously Ryou headed to the door. He looked through the peep hole an saw there was no one. All that was there was a box and a note. Ryou cautiously opened the door; quickly taking the package inside and locking the door behind him.

Ryou wondered what kind of package was so important that it had to be delivered at the haunting hour. Ryou honestly did not want anything to do with this mysterious box, so he left it in his living room and decided to deal with it in the morning. Ryou was just too tired to think about things such as mysteries at the momemt.

* * *

**So Jaden had a mysterious dream and Ryou got a box at the haunting hour find out more answers to these mysteries and get even more in the story later on…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

**I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX**

* * *

**Jaden's POV:**

After the terrifying nightmare Jaden had much trouble falling asleep and once he did Jaden tossed and turned all night. His dreams kept changing from the burning village to the day he spent with his brother as a young girl. There was one thing Jaden could tell for certain, that the girl only had eyes for her brother.

Then suddenly Jaden felt this pain through his body. It was a pain he had never felt the likes of before. His body felt as if it were on fire. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Then suddenly Jaden's eyes flashed open and he screamed. After that the pain in his body went away. His eyes automatically shut closed and his body went limp as he got a glimpse of a woman opening his door and running to his side.

* * *

**Jaden's Mom's POV:**

"Mrs. Yuki", said a doctor, "Your baby's a boy."

At this announcement Mrs. and Mr. Yuki were so happy. Mrs. Yuki knew that her husband wanted a healthy baby boy with all his heart, so she was happy for him. Though Mrs. Yuki was just happy to have a healthy child. All that mattered to her was her baby's happiness. suddenly a doctor walked into the room with a most disturbed look on his doctor told Mr. and Mrs. Yuki that they should come and take a look at their child.

...

All of a sudden Mrs. Yuki awoke to an ear shattering scream. It had sounded as if it came from her son's room. She jolted out of bed and went strait to Jaden's room. As soon as she was close enough to see Jaden what she saw horrified her.

"Not again!" She exclaimed.

Mrs. Yuki darted to the phone to call someone who could help.

"Hello this is industrial illusions. How may I help you", said an Industrial illusions receptionists.

"Hello. May I please speak to Mr. Pegasus", asked Jaden's mother.

"May I ask who is speaking?" The receptionist asked.

"I am Cynthia Yuki", Mrs. Yuki said into the phone.

"Mr. Pegasus will be one moment, Lady Yuki."

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Pegasus answered and said, "What are you calling about this time, my dear", Pegasus said.

"It's Jaden", she exclaimed, "He changed again!"

"You know very well I can not do anything about that", Pegasus explained, "My shadow magic is gone now."

"But what am I supposed to do now", Mrs. Yuki cried in hysterics.

"Maybe you should tell him the truth", Pegasus said in a monotone, that he would only use if he were being completely serious.

"And maybe I should tell him who his father is, but we both know that ain't happenen", She sarcastically countered.

"Well, I have no way to change him back to normal, so you may as well tell him the truth", Pegasus said sympathetically.

"You're no help!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed while hanging up on him.

She went back to Jaden's room to check on his condition. After changing into his female form Jaden always seemed to be so lifeless. She kissed her daughter/son on the forehead hoping that she would forgive her for lying to Jaden all these years. Then she left to go back to bed - knowing tomorrow would be a hard.

* * *

**So that is the 2nd chapter of the malenium princess. Sorry for taking so long I am having some computer problems so I will not be able to update very frequently until that is sorted out. This is actually my 3rd time retyping this chapter. I assure you that there will be more. I have already written about 8 chapters of this story. Please Reveiw! **


End file.
